Goodnight
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: AU/For SasuSaku Fan Day/Aku terlalu mati rasa untuk memikirkan segalanya. Namun satu yang aku tahu pasti. Aku melihat sebuah kekecewaan di mata hijau segarnya/M-rated for theme and very soft lime. RnR, minna-san?


Naruto is MK's

Mikaela Williams presents

**Goodnight**

AU, Lil OOC, M-rated.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_When everything seems perfect._

Seharusnya kehidupanku sempurna, jika saja aku tetap berada dalam jalur norma yang ditaati masyarakat. Rumahku besar hasil dari kerja kerasku selama lima tahun di perusahaan milik keluargaku. Istriku adalah istri yang cantik yang cerdas yang taat yang memberiku anak lelaki yang tampan yang menggemaskan yang aku tak tahu harus bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan hidup kami yang terdengar sempurna.

Namun sebagai lelaki yang dikelilingi dengan harta, dengan kekuasaan, dengan banyaknya wanita cantik, dengan wajah rupawan, sangat munafik (atau mungkin ini hanya pembelaan dariku) jika aku tidak tergoda.

Ya. Aku sudah tenggelam dalam lumpur dosa. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan apa yang telah aku lakukan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_The first sin: Money_

Sambil duduk di kursi putar yang tepat membelakangi jendela bergorden putih, aku menyeringai. Kuteliti lagi berkas yang ada di tanganku. Satu lagi kesempurnaan (semu).

Bagaimana tidak aku berpikir demikian? Pajak yang seharusnya aku bayarkan miliyaran itu, kini merosot menjadi beberapa ratus juta saja karena praktik yang memang tidak bisa dibilang benar itu. Memang tepat sekali kebijakanku yang _menjual _produksi perusahaanku ke perusahaan afiliasi di negara berpajak rendah. Nah, kurasa sekarang aku bisa berpuas diri. Dengan otak jeniusku, aku yakin aku bisa berhati-hati.

Aku juga tidak mengerti kapan tepatnya aku mulai seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah dididik seperti ini. Aku diajar dengan keras, disiplin, mandiri, efisien, dan kreatif.

Aku tidak mengerti. Kuakui latar belakang relijusku kurang. Ayahku hampir tidak pernah mengajakku ke gereja kecuali saat natal datang (dan aku ingat itu hanya sekali). Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih lima tahun sehingga aku kurang kasih sayang. Kakakku terlalu sibuk belajar agar bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga yang merambah banyak bidang.

Yang aku tahu, masa kecilku adalah sebuah kesialan yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh siapapun. Andai saja dengan kekayaanku, aku bisa membeli mesin waktu, aku mungkin akan memilih untuk pergi dari keluarga Uchiha dan hidup sejauh-jauhnya. Mungkin menjadi petani adalah hal terindah yang bisa aku alami. Tidak penuh dengan kesempurnaan semu ini.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tidak sekalipun aku pernah merasa puas. Bahkan dengan berkas di tanganku ini, aku masih ingin mencari celah-celah kesempatan.

_I'm such a devil._

.

.

.

_The second sin: Woman__._

Koreksi, _women._

Istriku bernama Sakura Uchiha. Ia berasal dari keluarga Haruno, sebuah keluarga yang sederhana saja walaupun tidak bisa dibilang miskin. Sebuah keluarga bersahaja, bisa kubilang.

Tingginya hanya 160-an, kurus namun kuat. Ia sebaya denganku, namun masih tampak cantik dengan raut wajah yang tegas. Ia seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Saat masih kuliah, ia sering menulis untuk jurnal-jurnal kesehatan terkemuka. Di bawah tangan Tsunade-_sensei_, seorang dokter spesialis bedah terkemuka di dunia, istriku cukup diperhitungkan. Saat masih kuliah, _GPA_ yang diraih istriku selalu sempurna. Belum lulus kuliah, ia sudah banyak diincar oleh banyak rumah sakit. Namun karena ia menikah denganku, ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengabdi di rumah sakit di Konoha saja.

Ia adalah wanita yang cerdas. Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kali kami jatuh cinta. Saat SMA, ia masih seperti gadis-gadis normal lainnya, yang mengagumi idola dengan berlebihan, yang sering berpergian, yang bergosip dengan sesama perempuan saat jam istirahat, yang heboh saat melihat pakaian, sepatu, dan _make-up_ terbaru di _department store_ataupun secara _on line_, dan hal-hal menyebalkan lainnya. Namun sorot matanya yang tajam, entah kenapa membuatku tertarik. Ia berisik, namun ia juga cantik. Dan yang paling utama dari itu semua, ia berotak.

Ia senang menyaingiku dalam banyak hal. Pelajaran, olahraga, perlombaan akademik. Dan aku suka dengan wanita yang mampu membuatku berarah ke yang lebih baik. Aku suka wanita yang menantang.

Dan aku tahu, wanita yang tepat bagiku adalah Sakura.

Namun sekarang, saat kami sudah mapan di usia kami yang hampir meninggalkan usia dua puluhan, aku menyimpan banyak rahasia kotor darinya.

Sekarang kami sedang setengah tiduran di atas kasur. _Bed cover_ yang berwarna krem kami terlihat berantakan. Mata kami sama-sama masih belum terpejam. Kami memandangi seekor macan yang sedang dijelaskan di _Discovery __C__hannel._ Setengah tubuhnya menyandar ke dadaku. Aku terdiam, mengelus rambut pendeknya. Dan walaupun mataku fokus ke arah televisi, pikiranku sedang me-_replay_ apa-apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kuhela sebuah napas berat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang khawatir. Ia mendongak, mata emeraldnya mengarah tepat ke mata sehitam jelagaku. Aku memilih untuk menggeleng.

"Tidak ada."

Ia bergerak gelisah, lalu semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya di tubuhku. "Aku merasa kau begitu jauh akhir-akhir ini. Ada sesuatu yang kausembunyikan dan kau tidak ingin aku tahu."

Sekali lagi kukatakan hal yang tadi aku katakan untuk mengusir kecurigaannya.

"Apa kauingat terakhir kali kaumengecup dahi Hikari sebelum ia tidur?"

Hikari adalah anak kami yang baru berusia empat tahun. Ia adalah anak lelakiku satu-satunya.

Kuanggap itu pertanyaan retorik.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan padaku bagaimana hari-harimu di perusahaan. Kau tidak telepon jika kau akan pulang malam. Kaumeninggalkanku untuk berprasangka macam-macam di rumah."

Aku hanya mengucapkan satu kata menyesal.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam tentangmu." Ia melanjutkan lagi. "Seseorang mengajariku agar tetap berprasangka baik, dan saling percaya adalah kekuatan dalam sebuah hubungan."

Aku mengecup ubun-ubunnya sebagai respon. Tapi aku tidak berusaha menyangkal bahwa sanubariku terusik. Aku mulai mempertanyakan segalanya demi mendengar perkataannya. Misalkan, apa pembenaran dari apa yang kaulakukan? Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan semua kesialan yang menyenangkan dan menegangkan dan penuh dosa ini?

"Tidurlah."

Kutunggu sampai ia benar-benar tertidur. Dan saat aku bisa memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar terlelap, segera aku bangkit, memakai kaus dan jaket untuk meredam udara malam yang menggigit. Kulirik jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan. Sudah hampir jam satu pagi.

Kurasa aku akan bisa sampai rumah jam tiga. Akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat. Saat aku sudah memegang kemudi mobilku, segera kutelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ino, bersiaplah di apartemenmu. Kupesan kau malam ini."

Kudengar suara tawa kecil dan manja dari seberang. "Kenapa repot-repot ke sini? Memangnya istrimu tidak ada?"

Aku mencoba tidak mengacuhkan sindirannya. "Jangan banyak bertanya. Kubayar kau dua kali lipat malam ini."

Ino. Dia adalah salah satu wanita panggilan yang terkadang aku tiduri. Namun tidak hanya dia. Terkadang aku membutuhkan wanita lain. Yang lebih muda, lebih tua, lebih sensual, lebih polos, lebih berani, lebih malu-malu, lebih genit, lebih bersahaja. Aku tidak pernah puas dengan berbagai macam wanita.

Aku menghela napas. Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mulai mencari kehangatan dari wanita lain. Mungkin ini naluri dari lelaki yang selalu ingin dikelilingi lebih dari satu wanita. Mungkin aku yang tidak pernah puas. Mungkin karena Sakura, sebagai seorang wanita, terlalu sempurna. Ia terlalu hebat, ia terlalu banyak yang memuja. Mungkin aku membutuhkan tipe wanita yang _membutuhkan _diriku benar-benar. Sakura terlalu mandiri, sehingga kupikir jika ia kutinggalkan, maka mengurung diri di kamar berhari-hari atau yang lebih parah bunuh diri adalah jalan keluar paling tidak masuk akal baginya.

Maafkan aku, Sakura.

.

.

.

Setiap hal selalu ada konsekuensi.

Apa yang kautanam, bagaimana caramu merawatnya, itulah yang akan kaupetik. Aku telah menanam dosa, telah kuberi pupuk pengkhianatan dan kusiram dengan air kebohongan. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan aku dapatkan.

Aku tidak pernah panik, bahkan saat ibuku meninggal, karena aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti segalanya. Aku tidak panik saat ayahku marah hanya karena aku mendapatkan nilai delapan setengah untuk ujian Bahasa Inggrisku saat SMP. Aku tidak panik saat perusahaanku pernah defisit. Aku tidak panik saat istriku melahirkan.

Karena aku tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun aku tahu sekarang segalanya tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Padahal aku sudah yakin bahwa semuanya sudah ter-_under cover._ Namun banyak pihak yang curiga akan omzet penjualan perusahaanku yang tidak wajar. Apalagi akuntan publik mulai diaktifkan. Cih, sial.

Kulirik sebuah majalah di meja. Ada sebuah artikel yang tidak kalah sialan yang memberitakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting di sana. Untuk apa mereka mengekspos skandalku?

Sialan. Brengsek. Bangsat. Bajingan. Bedebah. Tolol. _Fuck!_

Sebuah kebohongan harus ditutupi dengan kebohongan yang lainnya. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Walau aku tahu ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak itu, tapi aku merasa hampa. Usiaku sudah menginjak 35 tahun dan sekarang anakku sudah dalam tahap bisa berpikir menurut yang ia lihat. Sudah kuduga, dengan darah turun temurun Uchiha yang jenius dan ibunya yang mewarisi otak cemerlangnya, Hikari Uchiha tumbuh sebagai anak lelaki yang hebat. Ia selalu sempurna dalam sekolahnya dan bersosialisasi. Aku memang tidak pernah lagi mencium keningnya saat ia hendak tidur, tapi aku selalu mengawasi dan memantaunya.

Dalam waktu luangku sering aku berpikir untuk apa aku hidup? Apa lagi yang aku cari? Apa lagi yang aku butuhkan? Kenapa aku masih saja merasa hampa saat semuanya sudah terlihat sempurna?

"Melamun apa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak. Istriku, Sakura, dengan manjanya duduk di atas pahaku secara menyamping. Kami lalu sama-sama memandang langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang di atas balkon rumah kami.

"Tidak ada."

Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku merasa dia sangat cantik, membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya. Ia berdiri sebentar lalu sekarang benar-benar duduk di atas pangkuanku dengan sempurna. Kedua kakinya mengapit pinggangku.

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini aku jarang atau bisa dibilang tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan wanita lain. Sejak kemunculanku di sebuah artikel tentang perselingkuhanku itu, secara mengejutkan, Sakura terus-menerus menangis. Aku tidak pernah melihat sisi Sakura yang rapuh, dan itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyentuh wanita lain. Kelihatannya Sakura benar-benar menerapkan nasihat dari seseorang itu, bahwa kepercayaan adalah kekuatan dari sebuah hubungan.

Dan sekarang kami sedang mereguk madu yang semestinya. Suara yang indah kerap kali ia keluarkan, matanya menyorot tanda ketidakpuasan, meminta lebih, dan penuh dengan gairah yang menggelora. Sorot dalam matanya itu menular kepadaku dan kusambut apa yang ia inginkan, dengan gairah yang kulipatgandakan. Langit malam yang gelap, angin malam yang dingin, pepohonan yang menghitam, suara burung yang berkoak pelan, pagar balkon yang dingin, lampu di balkon yang berpendar kekuningan, kursi kayu yang sesekali berdecit karena kelakuan dua orang yang ada di atasnya yang sedang menikmati indahnya surga dunia, semuanya menyaksikan kami. Semuanya menyaksikan kami tanpa malu. Ah, bahkan samar kudengar suara sirine atau apapun itu di bawah tapi kami tidak peduli.

_TING TONG_

Kami sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu di lantai bawah. Ia memandangku tidak mengerti dan bangkit dari pangkuanku, sedikit menatapku tajam saat ia merasa aku tidak rela untuk melepaskannya. Ia lalu memperbaiki celana yoga hitam selututnya dan kaus putih superlonggar yang panjangnya menutupi bokongnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil menggerai rambutnya untuk menutupi tanda kepemilikan yang kubuat.

Aku juga merutuk. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?

Saat aku sampai di bawah, terlihat beberapa orang polisi dan orang-orang berpakaian sok penting menurutku yang tiba-tiba menangkap tanganku begitu melihat aku datang. Aku menatap mereka tidak mengerti. Kulihat Sakura, ia hanya menatapku sambil menutup mulutnya, matanya berair.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sakura, ada ap—"

"Anda kami tangkap atas dugaan penyuapan terhadap petugas pajak dan kecurangan dalam audit keuangan perusahaan Anda."

Tadi aku sedang berada di surga bersama Sakura. Dan sekarang aku terhempas dalam neraka karena serentetan perkataan itu. Sendirian, kecuali dosa-dosaku. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bereaksi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Kulihat air mata mengalir di pipinya yang kemerahan. Aku hampir tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Aku terlalu mati rasa untuk memikirkan segalanya. Namun satu yang aku tahu pasti. Aku melihat sebuah kekecewaan di mata hijau segarnya. Dan saat aku diseret paksa untuk keluar, kulirik kamar Hikari dan menggeleng pelan. Sakura tahu apa maksudku. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hikari melihat ini semua. Ini bukan pengalaman menyenangkan yang bisa dialami anak kecil berumur sembilan tahun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia menceritakan hal ini saat gurunya menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan ayahnya. Aku tahu Hikari selama ini bangga padaku. _Oh, Nak, berhentilah bangga pada ayah menyedihkanmu ini._

.

.

.

_I'm sorry. I cannot carry the weight of heavy world._

_So goodnight, hope that things work out all right._

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Ok, well, itu tadi lagunya Maroon5 yang aku rombak dikit. Kalau ada yang pernah baca profil saya, nah saya emang bilang mau hiatus buat focus UN. Tapi saya bisa jenuh juga dan gatel pengin nulis (walau bukan ngelanjutin utang fic :P).

Oiya, gimana? Lime-nya hot, gak? Haha, saya emang sengaja tak bikin kaya gitu karena saya emang gak ada bakat bikin lemon. Dan saya rasa kadang2 lemon malah bikin esensi cerita jadi kurang bagus (berasa kaya cerpen stensilan). Dan **akhir-akhir** ini saya gak tau abis dapat pencerahan dari mana, tapi **sekarang** saya sedang menghindari cerita sex sebelum nikah, apalagi yang PWP (makanya saya agak malu dengan beberapa fic saya terdahulu). Gak tau kenapa saya kalo baca fic kaya gitu jadi agak er…(susah diungkapin). Makanya saya bikin si SasuSaku udah menikah. Oh, dan jangan ikuti perbuatan Sasuke, ya? Amanatnya jelas banget, kan? Hahaha

Kebanyakan bacot saya. Gimana? Mau RnR?


End file.
